


champion’s accident

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, How Do I Tag This, Implied Relationship, Kink Fic, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rubbing, Size Kink, body job ?, itll make more sense when you read it, ohh boy here we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: it’s porn what can i say
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	champion’s accident

**Author's Note:**

> i’m ashamed at how self indulgent this is

Raihan loved to tease Leon. 

It was more of a mutual rivalry thing that escalated after a few years. And with some recent mishaps with the power spots and his Dynamax band ripping and malfunctioning, Leon ended up smaller than he— or any human, for that matter— should, and it was turned up a notch. 

I mean, when your best friend and self-proclaimed rival turns a few inches tall, you’d want to take advantage of it in some way. 

Sonia promised the effect would only last ten hours at most. Canceling their interviews was a pain, and Oleana was not happy about it. Yelling about _H_ _ow could this even happen? What is this? Some sort of cartoon?_

The gym leader just had to take the bashing as he gripped onto Leon protectively. In Leon’s defense, it wasn’t his fault. It was his Dynamax band’s fault. It’s been faulty for a while but no higher up would do anything about it because someone was stealing all the wishing pieces. 

After a while, Oleana finally let them go, warning Raihan specifically not to do anything stupid. Leon had to be shoved into the dragon leader’s pocket to avoid being spotted. It wasn’t bad for Leon, though. Other then the jostling every single time Raihan took a step, it was pretty okay. Warm, soft, and dark. Raihan really had meant it when he said this jacket was specifically made to be extremely soft.

Along with that, he could smell the cologne he wore amplified by basically a hundred. He was basically being encapsulated in his scent and he cherished it, shutting his eyes and holding on.

Exiting the Rose Tower, Raihan was now out in the public eye. Attempting to dodge through the big crowds of people who took notice of him and tried to stop him for a picture or two. A quick _Sorry, busy right now!_ usually did the job as he walked. His hands eventually ended up shoved in his jacket pockets as he walked, unknowingly to the outside as fingers wrapped around the tiny figure of Leon, who squirmed at every movement and every step the man took. His head rested on the barricade of fingers, the thumb resting against his chest as he was held. Originally, he did this to prevent him from being jostled around too much as he walked—fear of him falling out and not realizing until it was too late,— but he was so close to him, and he wanted to seize this opportunity as much as he could. 

Bringing his thumb down, he began to softly rub against Leon’s chest. The action shocked the champion at first, but he began to ease into it after a second, closing his eyes and sinking into his rival’s warmth more. It was an odd feeling, yet not unwelcome. He was still in his champion outfit; the only thing missing being his cape and hat. He could feel the ridges against Raihan’s thumb-pad, the unique fingerprint creating an interesting sensation. It went up to his soft hair, basically ruffling it as he stroked. Leon grumbled at first at the toying, but it felt actually nice. He felt like he was being petted. Raihan would play with his hair constantly when he was normal-sized, but he felt like he slightly preferred this, in a way. It was more.. Intimate this way. He guessed it was because of the gentleness. Leon was so fragile and tiny, and the way that Raihan’s hand wrapped around his body— fitting basically perfectly in them— was a nice change of pace.

After a minute, his thumb began to trail down, slowly falling to his stomach, before hovering over his crotch. Leon stood there blank-faced for a moment before he eventually began to realize what Raihan wanted to do. Before he could respond, the digit fell, a testing— yet gentle— rub against the tight clothing before it was lifted back up, patiently waiting for a response. Leon let out a whimper, feeling the blood rush down so quickly he felt like he was going to pass out for a second. He jerked his hips up, craving that attention more.

Raihan smirked as he walked, feeling the needy champion in his hand. It was oddly arousing in a way, having complete control over another human being. Leon should be terrified, but he wasn’t. The trust between them really resonated— especially now with Raihan’s seemingly giant hands wrapped around his fragile body. He could do whatever he wanted with Leon, he was all his. His dick twitched at the thought, and he knew he couldn’t stay in the public eye for much longer. Imagine that. Headlines of the coveted Hammerlocke Gym Leader getting a boner in the middle of Wyndon. It sounded like a joke.

Ducking into a restaurant, he cooly asked if he could use their bathroom, gently pulling his hands from his pockets to gesture at the woman at the desk. Leon sighed, falling back into the softness of the cloth around him. He was still insanely hard, shutting his eyes. He wanted those hands back on him, wrapped around his form. 

The waitress gasped at the sight of the dragon gym leader but she frantically nodded, pointing in the direction where he needed to go. As he strode away, he could hear the soft murmurs of the waitresses and waiters discussing his presence. Raihan couldn’t care less at that moment, though.

It was a private bathroom, and he locked the door behind him. He sat on the sink, preparing himself. He gently pulled the tiny champion out of his pocket and up to his face with a smug grin. 

The fresh yet cold air was like a blast to Leon, making him shiver upon contact. The heat radiating from Raihan’s hand fought it though, and he sunk into it. 

“Mm, I’m starting to like you better like this.” Raihan cooed softly, keeping his voice low. Mostly for Leon’s sake, but also the fact that they were still in public, and being caught in a sex scandal— especially with his rival— would spell the end for him. On top of that, he was tiny now. How would he explain _that_?

The champion squirmed under the attention, huffing. “J-Just... Touch me again. Like you did earlier.”

“So _needy_.” He hummed, bringing his free hand to touch the inner part of his leg. “Kinda wanna see if you could take my cock like a champ right now.” 

The champion’s eyes widened at the thought. There was  no way it was going to fit, yet his dick twitched at the thought. This prompted a chuckle from the gym leader, noticing his reaction. “ _Kidding_. Though I’m not opposed to trying.” 

“You’d tear me in two if you tried that...” Leon breathed. “And even if, we don’t have any lube.”

Raihan touched a finger to his crotch again, making the smaller man tip his head back against the barricade of fingers around him, shutting his eyes. “Hm... I could probably stretch you out with my tongue.” 

The words alone made Leon shiver, bucking his hips against Raihan’s digit. Raihan smirked at the reaction, tugging at his tight shorts that didn’t hide anything. “Eager, aren’t you?” He teased. The fabric was too small for his big fingers to get a good hold of, so Leon had to assist and pull them down along with his leggings, cock springing up immediately. Beads of pre-cum began to form at the top as it throbbed— Raihan immediately noticed this. Without a warning, he was lifted up higher up to Raihan’s face, making him flinch. His legs were forcefully spread by his rival's thumb.

Hot air was dispelled all around him and a warm and wet muscle licked a stripe up basically his entire crotch and ass. A surprised moan ripped from his throat, jolting at the sensation. It felt... weird— but oddly erotic and nice. Just one lick from the tip of his tongue managed to cover his entire ass and dick. And the texture... Leon had gotten blowjobs from Raihan before of course, but from his current height, everything was amplified. He could feel the ridges and bumps on his tongue, adding a surprisingly amazing sensation. 

The gym leader continued, prodding at his ass and dick with his tongue. His mouth was slightly open, looking down at him with an almost drunk look. Pupils dilated, he stared at him with  those huge teal eyes that made him shudder. And those pearly white teeth. Raihan’s teeth were already sharp as is, but his snaggletooth canine was sharper then the others. He knew Raihan could snap him in two right now or bite off a limb easily with the position they were in, but that made him even more excited. Maybe it was the fear aspect that he liked the most or the fact that he was being played around like a toy. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it. All he knew was seeing Raihan huge and dominating him like this was beyond arousing—and the fact that Raihan was also getting off to this, he noticed. He was palming himself through his shorts, soft hums escaping his lips every couple of seconds. They vibrated around his dick as he made these noises. Leon shut his eyes tightly, moaning in response.

After a few minutes of licking and prodding, Raihan stopped, pulling away with a leash of saliva connecting them. “Mmh... I can’t get a good grip.” He spoke, huffing. “I have an idea, but don’t freak out.”

Leon raised an eyebrow at that, panting. He was enjoying it, but there was definitely something missing. Raihan began to adjust himself, and Leon closed his eyes, patiently awaiting.

Warmth and wetness wrapped around his legs as Raihan took him halfway into his mouth. He was still being held tight by Raihan’s hand, only the lower half draped in his mouth. Leon was small enough to fit his lower body in, but nothing more. His eyes snapped back open, panic rising as the champion yelped, beginning to struggle. A thumb came up and gently rubbed his chest. Some sort of comforting move to insure Leon that it was okay. They both went still. After a second, he tried his best to calm down, feeling the tongue underneath him shift as it adjusted itself to continue the task before. 

Raihan was careful about his teeth, knowing how sharp they were. He didn’t want to accidentally hurt Leon—having his tooth snag against his tiny body would _not_ be pleasant. His soft lips were wrapped around Leon’s body as he began to lick and suck now. The champion let out a long, drawn-out moan, gripping tight onto the fingers that held him tight. This felt even _better_ than before. A ball of heat began to form in his stomach, huffing out. The different sensations of the heat combined with the wetness and the licking and sucking all came together felt absolutely amazing. It was honestly a tad overstimulating as he sucked on basically all three parts, giving a little extra focus to his dick and balls. He was truly in bliss, noises spilling out of his mouth.

The sounds Leon made were music to Raihan’s ears. His hands snaked down to his throbbing dick, pre soaking through his boxers and shorts. Continuing his work on his rival, he whipped down his shorts, quickly beginning to jack himself off as he sucked.

“Hah... Ah... _R-Raihan_.~” He cried out, throwing his head back. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes. “It’s t-too much...!”

Raihan pulled away for a second, yet keeping close as he hummed. “Do it. Cum for me, _champ_.”

He swore he saw stars when Raihan uttered that. It completely tipped him over. With long, drawn-out groan and a call of Raihan’s name, he spurt all into his mouth as the dragon gym leader continued to lick. It wasn’t much, but Raihan could definitely taste the saltiness of his nut in his mouth. A soft swallow was felt around Leon’s body, sucking down all the access saliva and cum that was in the cavern that was Raihan’s mouth right now. In turn, this mundane action fueled a spasm, making him slightly smirk. He continued to suck at his softening dick, getting all the leftover seed as he rode him through his orgasm. 

When Leon stopped convulsing, Raihan pulled away. The fresh air hit the bottom half of his body hard, but Leon could care less. He was in post-orgasm bliss, holding onto Raihan’s thumb for dear life as he stared up at the ceiling, eyes glazed over.

Not a second later, Raihan came as well into his own hand, breathing out. It splattered across his hand and the tiled floor underneath him. A large, goofy smile was plastered across his face as he stared down at Leon who was finally coming back to earth after that amazing orgasm. Raihan took this time to jump off of the sink, grabbing the paper towels and wiping away the cum that stained his hands. With another tissue, he wiped the saliva off Leon’s lower body. The champion let him take care of him— he was still basically in cloud nine, panting.

“I’m...cold.” Was the first thing Leon said, beginning to shiver as he finally took notice of the cold air around him. 

Raihan chuckled, his smile not faltering. “Sorry. I got carried away.” He picked up the small articles of clothing, handing them to the tiny champion. Small hands grabbed it, beginning to dress back into his normal champion outfit.

“No, I enjoyed it,” Leon said. “It was... nice.” 

“Just nice? Wow.” 

“What do you want me to do? Give you a three-paragraph review?” The champion grumbled, laying down in his palm.

“Ah, I would hope so.” Raihan smiled, bringing a finger to poke against Leon’s face. “Please include major details on the part about me literally giving you a body job.” 

He rolled his eyes, pushing the finger away. “Yeah yeah. Whatever. It was good, okay?”

”I’m seriously offended. I went through all that work and you’re just gonna tell me it was just ‘good.’ Wow, Leon. You’re so rude.”

Leon groaned, crossing his arms. ” _Ugh_. Fine. It was the best orgasm I had in a long while, okay? Is that enough for _Mister Dragon Tamer_?”

”It’s all I needed to hear.” A soft hum was heard from Raihan as he leaned down to kiss Leon’s tiny body. His lips completely covered his midsection, placing a soft smooch against it. In turn, the champion giggled like some sort of schoolgirl, smiling. He returned the kiss against the tip of Raihan’s nose. 

After a moment of silence, Raihan smirked, looking down on Leon in his hand.

“Yeah, I definitely like you better like this.”


End file.
